


A Seized Mind

by devil



Category: Rayman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ales awakes to find himself tied up and gagged, and to make matters worse, it appears to be the doing of Mr. Dark, a man who should be his enemy.  However, after a talk with the man, he find himself questioning that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seized Mind

Slowly, blue eyes open, met with the site of gold everywhere. It confuses Ales for a moment before he realizes it’s his hair, fallen in front of his face. Why it was such a mess, he didn’t know. There’s a foggy feeling in his head for some reason. Even though he’s just woken up he feels so tired, so groggy. A muffled groan escapes him and that’s what gets him, waking him up. There was something against his mouth, something keeping him from making much noise. He tries to move, only to find out his arms are bound with some sort of magical force behind his back and he’s sitting on some floor. All he succeeds in doing with struggling is falling over onto his side.

"Finally awake, Ales?"

His head snaps into the direction of the voice. His eyes immediately go wide in both fear and shock at what he sees. The man in front of him, and without a doubt his captor, Mr. Dark. No wonder he wasn’t able to free himself. The most powerful evil sorcerer in all of the land had put them on him. 

Heart pounding, he tries sitting back up and scoots as far away from the man as possible. The poor man tries saying something in his panic but it can’t be heard due to the gag. 

"Quiet now, I wouldn’t want you to drool all over yourself. You’ll make a mess of yourself," the dark man chuckles, amused at the magician’s poor attempts to get away. He stays where he is, on the other side of the room, not getting any closer to the scared man. "I suppose this confirms what I have heard about you is true. What your arms are bound with? A simple little spell any mediocre magic user should be able to reverse. It must be so horrible to be nicknamed after something you are complete rubbish at."

Ales goes still, staring at the other man. A painful ache starts up in his chest, being hit right where it hurts. It only lasts a moment however, then his eyes narrow and he tries to yell something out, a retort, an insult in return, but the gag again keeps him from doing so.

"I’m not trying to insult you. I’m only saying the truth. Always taunted and bullied for how terrible you were at magic, ever since you were a child. I know about you, Ales. I’ve been keeping tabs on you, because I know you have been doing the same to me." Now, he does start moving towards Ales, slowly. "You have been awfully interested in what I have been doing lately haven’t you, Ales? Not only that, but what I’ve done in the past too. I wonder what all this curiosity is about?" 

It feels like Ales’ heart stops in that moment. How could he know that? Wasn’t he doing good at covering his trails? Even his friends didn’t know about this, how much time he spent researching Mr. Dark as of late. Even when it was to the point where it could almost be considered obsessive. 

Gulping, Ales shakes his head, protesting with a muffled sound even if it was true. What he was doing was wrong. He never expected to be found out about it, especially not by him. It was like his odd little secret, something Ales didn’t even know why he did, except for a strong sense of curiosity and something he couldn’t describe as anything other than…longing.

Things are silent between the two then. Slowly Mr. Dark kneels down in front of the blonde man. Ales tenses, pressing his knees against his chest, turning his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Anything to get further away from the man, even if it was near impossible.

"I know what you want, Ales." Dark speaks up finally, voice low, breaking the silence. Ales still stays as scrunched as he can against the wall, keeping away, until he feels something moving towards him. In a flash, the gag is ripped off. It makes Ales jump slightly, not expecting it. 

Gasping out for breath, he instinctively looks up to the other man. A shiver goes down his spine, never one being this close to Mr. Dark before. It felt so dangerous, yet at the same time, Ales was thrilled. His heart was beating still, but no longer out of fear, out of excitement too.

For a moment, he thought he would finally be able to see the man’s face, instead all he saw were two yellow eyes and a smirk looking down at his confused blue eyes and frown. Even so close, the man was able to shroud himself in dark shadows.

”What…what do you want with me?” The Magician manages to find his voice. It comes out more slow and less angry than he would want it to sound. But he finds he can’t work that up right now, not with one of the most dangerous villains looming right over him.

"I don’t want anything with you. You’re the one who wants something with me."

His words confuse the young man for a moment and he opens his mouth only to be interrupted. “And please do not try and deny it. I see your type all the time.”

"What do you mean, my type?" The Magician frowns, becoming more and more uncomfortable, if that was possible. Something about the way this conversation was going was getting to him.

"The good guy who wants to be evil, of course." 

Ales knew this was going to turn bad. Again, he opens his mouth to say something, deny that as much as possible, but no words come out. He looks up to Mr. Dark, confused, who only chuckles in a way that makes Ales shiver. “More works of magic. I told you not to try and deny it.”

"What did you do?" Ales demands, recoiling slightly after he speaks, surprised by the sound of his own voice. "I can talk again? That wasn’t a very effective spell, whatever you did."

"I assure you, it was. You see, it’s something like a truth serum, I suppose. Instead of making you tell the truth, however, it only prevents you from speaking lies." His smirk grows, showing off oddly pointed teeth.

Ales is stunned silent, jaw dropped open, eyes wide. Internally, he’s cursing, though at what he doesn’t know. There couldn’t be a spell like that, could there? If there was, why didn’t he ever hear of it. He helps Rayman, the hero of the land! That would have to be something he of all people would know about.

Again, he tries denying it, but nothing comes out of his mouth. He keeps trying again and again but doesn’t make a single sound. As amusing as it is for him, Mr. Dark decides not to let it waste time and continues to speak. ”You’ve been bullied by nearly everyone you know, despite acting so care free most of the time, you’re full of worry, fear, and most importantly of all, hate.”

“It hurts you to know no one will ever really see you as anything great, ever really appreciate what you can do. You know the only reason you’re still worth anyone’s time is because you’re friend’s with that fairy and she’s the one who convinces others they need your help.” He pauses for a brief second, only to look to Ales who just stares. His blue eyes starting to fill with tears. ”Hitting the nail right on the head, eh, Ales?” 

In response, the Magician only looks away, unable to say a thing. It’s not due to the spell, though, if he did try to respond, deny all that, he knew it was likely he would be silenced, unable to speak still. All that was said was true. No matter how much he tried to pretend it wasn’t, it was.

"…that’s not all, though. You’re incredibly determined." Dark speaks again, getting Ales to slowly look back up to him. To hear a generally positive remark after all that was confusing. "When magic didn’t work out for you, you found and used your other talents. As unsure as you are about things, you’re just as equally determined to keep things going for you, to try and be happy. And that’s how I know you want to be evil. You want to be like me."

Being evil like Mr. Dark? Ha! That’s the last thing he wanted…wasn’t it? It had to be…though, if that was the case, why did he send so long researching him? Taking notes, thinking, and most importantly of all, agreeing with him about how much better of a place the Glade would be without Polokus. 

Ales’ heart feels as if it stops at that realization, eyes going wide. 

Chuckling, Mr. Dark stands up. ”I assume I’ve given you a lot to think about, morals to, ah, reassess, hm, dear magician? I suppose I should leave you to do that then.” 

With one hand motion the magical ropes holding Ales fall apart, though the man doesn’t move, too stunned by whats going on in his mind. He’s barely listening to the words Mr. Dark says. When he finally manages to snap out of it, the man is gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


End file.
